


dancer in a jewelry box

by MxBBadperson



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Guilt, Inappropriate Behavior, Introspection, Lima Syndrome, M/M, Sibling Incest, Unhappy Ending, based on the lone wolf ending but sean survives, daniel is so smitten with sean oh my god, diazcest, emotional incest, emotional manipulation for self-defense!!!, happy pre-valentine's day ya filthy animals, lima syndrome???, low morality!daniel/mid-high morality!sean, this isn't codependency because sean very much does not enable daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: Sean sat up.He got off the bed and the chain hit the floor.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	dancer in a jewelry box

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [baby, i'm a sociopath (sweet serial killer)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253992) by [ERADICATEPOSERS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERADICATEPOSERS/pseuds/ERADICATEPOSERS). 



This was completely Sean's fault. He knew. Sean stared up at the ceiling. The room was nice and spacious. He would like to walk around it. He moved his feet across the bed and the chain rustled against the sheets. If he could. Daniel had changed and it was Sean's fault.  
  
This room really was nice. It was big with a high ceiling and fancy windows. The bed was big and soft and there was a laptop next to him and a big TV in front of it. The bathroom had a nice over-head shower and even a bathtub. It was nice but Sean was pretty sick of it at this point. Being stuck in this place was almost more annoying than being stuck it a hospital room back then. Sean sat up.  
  
He got off the bed and the chain hit the floor. Sean went to the door but didn't even make it halfway across the room. The chain had pulled tight. Sean sighed, eyes closing in annoyance. Fuck this. He turned on his heel and went to the windows. Didn't even get close to them when the chain went tight. Sean breathed in. He could smell the ocean. He turned around to flip off the cameras with both hands. If Daniel wasn't watching right now, he would see it later.  
  
He went back to the bed and lied down. And oh, Daniel changed. Getting a mansion out of nowhere at seventeen sure was something. He had been so busy with whatever job he could get that he didn't notice Daniel changing, didn't notice Daniel slipping out of his reach. Sean moved his leg closer to him. The chain slithered across the sheets. Sean scowled. Lock picks sounded really good right now.  
  
Did he even have a right to disagree with what he was doing? He took shady jobs too. It didn't matter what he felt about them, he still took them and still took the money. Still basked in Daniel's happiness in being able to buy things.  
  
Sean blinked then lifted his leg. The chain jingled. He wasn't tied to the bedpost. And he could move around surprisingly easy. Why did he notice that just now?! He'd been chained for almost a month!  
  
The bed was big and soft. And its footboard had a long hole with a wooden pole inside it. Sean closed his eyes. He wasn't tied to the bedpost. And he could move around surprisingly easy. This was a special bed. This was a bed made for him. Sean gasped. Fuck. Fuck. He laid down on his side. Daniel made this for him. Something to keep him in.  
  
Sean shakily breathed in. Don't cry. Don't fucking cry. His breath hitched. Sean sobbed. Well, fuck. After Daniel had gotten them through the border-after the _massacre_ fuck!-Sean had made reasons upon reasons on _why_ Daniel wasn't bad. Sean stared helplessly at the wall. The bullet just grazed him and he was happy for it. Maybe Daniel didn't change. Maybe he had always been like this and he didn't notice because he didn't want to.  
  
Daniel had given him gifts throughout these eight years. Sean hadn't thought of where they had come from, hadn't thought on _how_ Daniel had gotten them. When Daniel had told him he had gotten a job, he had been so happy. Sean looked at his hands. When Daniel had told him he had made new friends, fuck, he was so happy. He should has asked who those friends were, what they did. _He should have paid more attention._  
  
This was his fault. This really was his fault. Sean closed his eyes. He frowned. There was somebody looking at him. His eyes cracked open. There was someone in front of him. Sean rolled onto his back to squint at it. The person came into focus. It was Daniel. Looking at him worriedly. Sean closed his eyes and buried his face into the sheets. The worry made him uncomfortable.  
  
The bed dipped and there was a touch to his face. 'You were crying,' Daniel said quietly. Sean didn't answer. Daniel's hands cradled Sean's face and he stroked his cheeks. 'What's wrong?' he asked, he moved to curl over Sean. 'Tell me so I can fix it, tell me so I can make you feel better,' Daniel whispered.  
  
Sean opened his eyes. He turned to look at Daniel. Daniel's dark eyes were soft, looking at him as if he was something precious. Sean swallowed. That look was wildly inappropriate and _unhealthy_. The double fucking whammy. Shit. The scar on his neck ached.  
  
Sean breathed in. He closed his eyes, turning his head away. He can't move. Not yet. Sean kept his eyes closed, just breathing in. He could feel Daniel breath against the back of his neck. Daniel was warm and he had missed him. He had missed him so much. Minutes went by. Sean breathed out then opened his eyes. He rolled over to face Daniel. Daniel looked at him. Still with that expression.  
  
Sean looked at him. Could he do it? Could he say it? Daniel was doing this for a reason and he understood. And this was nice. But Sean was so sick of it at this point. Fuck it. Now or never. 'Can I see the house?' Sean asked quietly, 'it's been almost two months already but I still haven't seen all of it.' Daniel beamed.  
  
He moved away. He reached for the cuff on Sean's ankles. Sean looked at how carefully Daniel held his foot. Foot fe-okay, okay, that was too much. He should think of something else. Daniel reached under his shirt then held up a key. He unlocked the cuff and Sean moved his leg closer but couldn't. Daniel had wrapped his hand around his ankle. Sean clenched his jaw to stop himself from laughing. A fucking metaphor.  
  
Daniel let go. He sat back, hand held out. Sean looked at it. He took it and they got off the bed. They went to the door and Daniel opened it. They stepped out of the room. Sean blinked. This place was really pretty. Sean went down the stairs, following Daniel. The walls were pristine white, the floors made of lightwood. The living room was spacious and the furniture were in colors cream and black. Daniel led him to the dining room. Sean frowned. Was that a vase? On a pedestal?  
  
'Sean?' Daniel called out softly. Sean looked at him. Daniel was by a table. It was big, made of dark wood and the chairs around looked old and _expensive_. Everything looked expensive. What the fuck. Daniel pulled out a chair. Sean sat down in stunned silence. When did Daniel get this? _How did Daniel get this?_ Whatever Daniel did, it wasn't good.  
  
'I'm get you something to eat,' Daniel said softly. He reached into his pocket and took out his phone. Sean looked at it. It looked different from what he remembered. That was a different phone, wasn't it?  
  
'You don't have to,' Sean muttered.  
  
Daniel shook his head with a frown. 'You didn't eat anything today.' Oh, so he did notice. Fucking cameras.  
  
Sean looked up at him. Daniel really did look worried. 'Thanks,' Sean said softly.  
  
Daniel's frown softened. He sat down on the chair beside Sean's. 'I worry about you. You've been so upset lately.'  
  
Sean licked his lips. Daniel looked at them. Inappropriate. 'You already know why.'  
  
'I do,' Daniel answered quietly.  
  
Sean breathed in. Alright. 'I want to go home,' he said.  
  
'Can't,' Daniel said simply.  
  
Sean breathed in. The landlady liked them. He had spent days teaching her grandkids and she always gave him food. She would never kick them out. 'Okay,' he said quietly, 'okay.'  
  
Daniel looked at his phone and dialed a number. He gave then person on the other line orders. His Spanish had gotten better. Sean almost felt bad for teaching him. The call ended and Daniel put the phone away. He turned to look at Sean again  
  
Daniel sat down on the chair next to him, putting the phone in front of him. Sean didn't look at it. Sean kept his gaze on Daniel. Daniel smiled. 'I'm not gonna change my mind.' Sean clenched his jaw but nodded slowly. He figured as much. His knuckles touched Sean's cheek.  
  
'Right,' Sean managed to say.  
  
Daniel's smile widened. 'I know that this is rough,' he said gently, 'I know but I meant what I said, you know, it's my turn to take care of us. Of you.' _Unhealthy._  
  
They waited. Daniel kept his hand on Sean's face, even bringing his other hand up to join the other. Daniel's thumbs stroked Sean's cheeks. Sean blinked. His eyelashes touched Daniel's fingertips. Sean kept his eyes on Daniel. Daniel looked happy. Sean's throat felt tight. This felt good. It felt good to see Daniel so happy. Could he-? He couldn't. He **couldn't**.  
  
The phone vibrated, clacking against the wood. Daniel jumped and turned to it. Sean blinked. Daniel picked up the phone. He answered the call, speaking into quietly. It was about food. Sean sagged into his chair, back hitting the cross rail.  
  
Sean could hear one of the double doors open. Sean could feel the heaviness in his chest lift. He felt too light. He could hear footsteps and he knew-without turning around-that whoever that person was, they were coming towards them. He could.  
  
Sean thought. Did he even have a right to disagree with what he was doing? He didn't but he still disagreed. But Sean still wanted to be with Daniel. He didn't have to do this at all.  
  
Did he dislike the work to make the cage or the cage itself? Sean didn't know but he thought of something to find out. Sean put his hand on the table. He stood up quickly, toppling the chair. He ran. He ran past the person and to the doors. He could hear Daniel shout something. He met one of the doors with his shoulder. It slammed open. He was outside! He ran down the few steps and to the gate.  
  
The gate was at a distance. It fucking hurt to see but at least it was less than thirty meters. Sean kept running, trying to control his breathing. He was more than halfway to the gate before he stumbled. His feet hurt and his thighs hurt but Sean gritted his teeth and kept running. His chest hit the gate. It clanged.  
  
Sean gripped the bars so hard his knuckles turned white. He had to keep himself standing. His lungs stung and he could feel his heart galloping in his chest. Sean rested his forehead against the bars panting. He looked up. He could climb this gate. Fuck the pointy ends, he could climb it. After he could breathe properly and his legs stopped feeling wobbly.  
  
There was a sound. Sean closed his eyes. It was the sound of shoes moving across gravel. Daniel had come for him. Of course.  
  
'Sean,' Daniel said softly. Sean opened his eyes. 'Come back,' Daniel pleaded. Sean smiled bitterly. He was well and truly fucked.

'I want to go home,' Sean said loudly.  
  
'You are home,' Daniel answered.  
  
'I want to go back to our apartment,' Sean said,  
  
'You're with me, isn't that enough?' Daniel asked, an edge in his voice.  
  
'I wish it was,' Sean sighed.  
  
'What does that mean?' Daniel demanded, 'didn't you like this house? Don't you want to stay with _me_?'  
  
Sean would like the house more if he wasn't chained to a bed. 'Pretty but not for me,' he managed to calmly say.  
  
'Then tell me what is for you!' Daniel shouted. Sean's eyes widened. It was rare now for Daniel to get angry enough to shout. 'Sean,' Daniel said softer this time, 'come back to me.'  
  
Sean turned around. He leaned against the gate. Daniel's expression was pleading and his hands were outstretched. Sean's heart clenched. Daniel looked helpless and all Sean wanted was to curl around him to ease it.  
  
'Tell me so I can fix it, tell me so I can make you feel better,' Daniel whispered.  
  
Sean licked his lips. 'Okay,' he murmured. Relief unfolded on Daniel's face. 'I'll stay with you.' Daniel took a step towards him. 'No more chains,' Sean said louder. Daniel stilled. 'No more chains,' Sean said firmly, 'and I can go out anytime I want.'  
  
There was no expression on Daniel's face now but Sean could see in his eyes that the geard of his mind were turning. Sean swallowed. It hurt. 'I want to stay with you,' he said gently, Daniel's relief turned to hunger. His dark eyes gleamed. Hope from a spoiled kid.  
  
'Okay,' Daniel said.  
  
'Do you promise?' Sean demanded. Daniel's eyes flashed. Sean knew that Daniel knew what was happening. A promise neither of them can break.  
  
Daniel looked at him, dark eyes considering. Sean looked at his brother. He already knew the answer. He always knew the answer. It was made when Daniel was born, said repeatedly at Humboldt County, at Haven Point, at Sean's excuses after the border.  
  
'I do,' Daniel said after a moment. Sean slid down the gate and Daniel went to his side quickly. Daniel knelt beside Sean, arms coming up to wrap around him. 

'Promise me,' Sean muttered. 

'I promise,' Daniel murmured. Sean slumped against the gate. Daniel helped Sean stand. His hands were gentle. Sean didn't know how to feel about it.  
  
Daniel led Sean to the open double doors and up the stairs. He pushed the Sean's bedroom door open with his foot. He pulled Sean into the bathroom and sat him down on the edge of the bathtub. He walked away, looking like he was looking for something.  
  
Sean stared at the bathroom wall. He closed his eyes. **Fuck.** He was here now and here he was gonna stay. Daniel came back with a small box in his hands. It was a first aid kit. Daniel knelt. He curled his hands around Sean's foot. They were warm on his arch and ankle. Daniel lifted Sean's foot gently, looking at it with a frown. 

Sean's feet were dirty and scratched. Daniel let go then stood up. He stepped closer to the shower then reached for the showerhead. He took it down and aimed it at Sean's feet. They watched the dirty water go do down the drain. Daniel bent down and washed Sean's hands with soap. It stung but Sean didn't let it bother him. 

Daniel took a small towel from the rack and patted Sean's feet dry. Sean brought them over the bathtub's edge, settling them on the cold tiles. Daniel opened the kit and took out cotton buds and the iodine. Daniel wiped Sean's feet gently. Sean flinched from the sting and Daniel looked up at him worriedly. Daniel finished and stood up. He brought Sean out of the bathroom and put him in the bed. 

Sean looked up at him. Daniel didn't put the chain around his ankle. 

'I'll come back with food,' Daniel said quietly. Sean shrugged and Daniel walked away. Sean watched Daniel's back. When Daniel went through the door, Sean turned his eyes to the ceiling. Fuck, he really was gonna stay here for-fucking-ever. It hurt that he felt relieved.


End file.
